Cousin Leo
by imasmurf93
Summary: Wally's staying at Kuki's while his parents go to Australia. Kuki's cousin is also over to stay. What will Wally make of Leo? Friend or foe?
1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**** ...I know, I have other stories to update, but I'm really struggling on Fitting In, I know what I want to put in it next but I have awful writers block...it's hard to explain. And I'm nearly finished on the next chapter of Battle of The Sexes.  
>Well the film which I'm basing this fic on isn't very well known but it had two amazing actors in it. Elijah Wood and Macauley Culkin work so well in this. The film is called The Good Son.<strong>

Kuki beamed as she and her best friend walked toward her house. 

"It may be a little crowded in our house with my cousin staying over for summer vacation and all. But my mum said it would be fine for you to stay at ours while your parents are in Australia." She told him.

"Thanks Numbuh 3." Wally said as he readjusted his backpack. "I'd normally ask Numbuh 1 or 2 but Numbuh 1's on holiday and Numbuh 2's mum hates me after we tried to make fudge houses in her kitchen."

Kuki chuckled and shrugged. "I hope it's okay if you stay in the same room as my cousin Leo."

Wally shrugged. "Sure."

"I've only known him since he's been here, I've never met him before now but he seems really nice." Kuki told him.

Wally smiled at her. They reached Kuki's house and Kuki stepped in.  
>"Kuki? Is that you?" Her mother called as she walked through the kitchen archway.<p>

Kuki smiled. "Hi mum."

"Wallabee, how nice to see you." Genki beamed at Wally.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs Sanban, sorry it's such short notice." Wally recited what his mother had ordered him to say.

Genki smiled merrily at him. Wally was actually surprised how happy Genki was to take him in. He'd always thought that she hated him.

"I'm glad that you could stay here actually Wallabee, it can stop Leo from feeling so outnumbered with just him and my husband as the only men in the house. You two can talk about...whatever it is boys talk about." Genki chatted.

Wally nodded. "Sounds great Mrs Sanban."  
>He glanced at Kuki who blushed as she gave him a happy grin.<p>

"You need to meet Leo don't you? I'll get him to give you a hand unpacking" Genki smiled. She then looked upstairs and shouted. "Leo, come down and meet your room-mate."

They waited in the hallway until Kuki gave a small 'eep', causing them all to look at the top of the stairs. The head and upper torso of a young boy was visible as it hung over the banister. The boys face couldn't be seen as he wore a plain white face mask.

"Leo you made me jump." Kuki stated.

The body disappeared and Leo descended down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he stood in front of Wally and removed his mask.  
>Wally studied his face. He had a lot of Kuki's features such as her nose and chin. His eyes were a deep ocean blue colour. His mouth was wide and the edges tilted up into a grin.<p>

"Hey, I'm Leo." He introduced himself.

Wally nodded at him politely. "Wally."

"Now you two have met, Leo why don't you keep Wallabee company while he unpacks. Kuki and I will start dinner." Genki smiled.

Leo stared at Wally, Wally gave a friendly smile and began walking up the stairs. Leo overtook him and led the way. Wally followed him into the spare room, where two single beds were set at opposite ends of the room.

"Which one's your bed?" Wally asked.

Leo said nothing, he just pointed at the bed nearest the window and walked over to sit on it.  
>Wally placed his backpack on his bed and began unpacking it.<br>"Is this drawer empty?" He asked, pointing at a dresser.

Leo nodded as he stared at Wally.

"Weird." Wally whispered to himself. Slowly packing away. He hoped that Leo would come out of his shell and act normal pretty soon.  
>Quietly, Wally unpacked all of his clothes and sat on his bed facing Leo, he'd occasionally try to make small talk but Leo stayed silent and stared at Wally as if sizing him up. Wally was overjoyed and relieved when Genki called them for dinner.<p>

Wally sat down at the table and stared at the delicious meal in front of him. He licked his lips and glanced around the table as the family sat down for their meal. Kuki sat next to him at the head of the table. Leo sat on the next side of him. Genki sat opposite him and Kani sat next to her.

Genki sighed. "Where's Mushi?"

"I'll get her." Kuki rolled her eyes as she stood up.

She exited the dining room and stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling her sister. They heard a door slam and footsteps. Kuki then entered the dining room and sat back down.

"Brat." Kuki muttered as Mushi stormed in and glared at the people present before sitting down.

Wally glanced at Kuki and smirked. Kuki never spoke ill of anyone, except her sister. Mushi drove Kuki crazy with her selfish and unthoughtful ways. Mushi sat down at the head of the table, opposite Kuki and started on her food straight away. Everyone else exchanged glances and went to their own meals.

Wally could feel Leo staring at him and chose to ignore him. He listened quietly to the small conversation which Genki and Kani were having.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his knee from his right hand side. It then occurred to him that Leo had kicked him in the shin. He glanced over to see Leo's blank expression as he ate. Wally swallowed his mouthful of food and then returned the boot on Leo's leg. Leo grunted in pain and looked over at Wally, he then gave Wally a playful smirk. Wally returned the grin and continued to eat.

After finishing their meals Genki asked Wally and Leo to wash and dry up. Wally scrubbed at the dishes and cutlery as Leo leant against the work surface wiping them with a tea towel and placing them away.

"So you're Australian?" Leo asked.

Wally smirked. "No, you think?"

Leo chuckled. "Stupid question, sorry. What I meant was when did you move here?"

"I was nine and a half." Wally told him. "My mum was offered a job in health and beauty which is her dream. She always wanted to live in America anyway."

"Cool, so the rest of your family live in Australia I guess?" Leo said.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying here while my mum and dad visit my gran there. She hasn't been very well. My brothers at my neighbours but she hates me so I had to find somewhere else to stay until they come back."

Leo chuckled. Wally smirked at him.  
>"Are you from Japan like Kuki?" He questioned.<p>

Leo shook his head. "No, my mum, aunt Genki's sister, she moved to Kentucky when she was 18 and lived there since."

Wally nodded to show his understanding. "How old are you."

"I'm 11, I'm literally a year and a half younger than Kuki." Leo replied.

"Cool." Wally nodded. "When we first met, I thought this was going to be really awkward how you weren't talking me to me and all but I think I was wrong."

"I just get real shy. Sorry." Leo chuckled.

Wally shrugged. "No big deal. I can tell we should be pretty good mates."


	2. Leo's Treehouse

**Buddygirl1004:**** Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far**

**numbuh07:**** *smirks and bites lip* You'll have to continue reading to find out :-p**

**Sweetness ninja:**** Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy the story**

**Fearofchicken13:**** Thank you, I hope you like it as much when you read more**

**KNDnumbuh007:**** You have good feelings, but that's all I'm going to say :-)**

**Think Purple 54:**** Thanks, I hope you like the story**

**FrankandJoe3:**** I wouldn't call it a horror, I think it's a thriller, but that's just my opinion because I don't find it scary, I don't find many movies scary though. If you haven't seen it I'd definitely recommend it if you like these kind of movies**

When Wally woke up the next morning, he looked over to the bed opposite to see that Leo was already up and out of bed. He sat up and stretched, he then hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower. As he walked into the bathroom he heard a child's voice shouting.  
>Wally glanced out of the open window to see Leo running down the path towards the park.<p>

He shook his head in confusion. "Crazy kid."

Wally closed the window and stepped into the shower. After ten minutes of washing, lathering and humming, Wally stepped out and put a towel around his waist. He then took another towel and placed it on his head as he opened the bathroom door, rubbing it vigorously to dry his hair. He froze when he heard a squeak in front of him. Wally slowly lifted the towel from his eyes to see a shocked Kuki stood at the top of the stair. He gasped, realising that he was only part dressed and quickly removed the towel from his head, covering his body with it.

"S...sorry Numbuh 3, I didn't think anyone was up here!" He blushed.

Kuki blinked, her cheeks growing a crimson colour. "I came to brush my teeth."

Wally stared at her, he'd seen her in her pyjamas before but damn she looked cute.  
>She wore pink hot pants with blue, red, green and yellow spots on them. On her upper body she had a white vest top with the words 'twister' written on it in red.<br>He shook himself out of the trance as her words sunk into his brain. He stepped aside so that she could walk into the bathroom.  
>"Sorry." He muttered again.<p>

She beamed at him as she walked past, she then gave a giggle and closed the door behind her.  
>Wally walked into his room and closed the door, kicking the cabinet and cursing aloud in a whisper when he stubbed his toe on it. He sat on the bed and rubbed his now tender toe. He then began to get dressed. When fully dressed Wally sat back on his bed, looking around at the room he was in. Leo had already put up posters, Wally observed them.<p>

"Who the crud is Marilyn Manson?" He muttered to himself.

There was a knock on the door followed by Kuki's voice.  
>"Wally are you coming down for breakfast?"<p>

"Oh, sure Numbuh 3." He replied, standing up and opening the door to reveal a now normally dressed Kuki.

She smiled. "It's Kuki while you're living here."

Wally gave a shy smile back and followed her down the stairs.

"Good morning Wallabee." Genki beamed as Wally and Kuki sat down at the table.

Wally smiled politely at her. "Morning Mrs Sanban."

"Did you sleep well?" Genki asked, placing some toast and jam in front of the two of them, she then went over tot he fridge to pour them some milk.

"Yes thanks."

Genki placed the glasses by their plates and joined them at the table, putting a cup of coffee in front of her husband, who was sat next to Wally on the round table, reading a newspaper. Genki then sipped at her tea as she looked at her guest.  
>"Leo didn't keep you awake talking all night did he?" She smiled. "He's quite a night owl, drives us early nighters loony doesn't it Kani?"<p>

Wally smiled and shook his head. "No, I got to sleep pretty easily."

Genki beamed. "That's good. We're really happy to have you staying here."

"Thanks Mrs Sanban." Wally grinned, jugging down his milk. He looked at Kuki who gave him a sweet smirk and wiped her mouth with her thumb, indicating that he had to get rid of his milk moustache. Wally understood immediately and wiped his mouth with his hand. Kuki grinned at him and Wally returned the smile.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and everyone looked at the kitchen doorway to see Mushi come storming in.

"Morning sweetheart." Genki smiled.

Mushi gave her a glare and opened the cupboard, grabbed a packet of cookies, slammed the cupboard shut again and stormed out. Wally looked back at Kuki who was scowling at her younger sister.

The front door then opened and Leo came bounding into the kitchen.

"Wally, you're up! Come on!" He exclaimed.

Wally thought for a second. He was kind of hoping to spend the day with Kuki but Leo did seem to be having fun. He looked at Kuki who nodded at him. He then looked at Genki who gave a wink.  
>"Go ahead. See you at lunch."<p>

"Thanks." Wally smiled. He stood up and ran after Leo.

Leo led him out the front door and picked up a football as he ran.  
>"Go long Wally!" He yelled.<p>

Wally did so and Leo threw the ball to him. Wally laughed as he ran, throwing the ball back to Leo.  
>Leo then jumped over a fence, Wally followed. They soon came to a small forest.<br>"Come on!" Leo called as they ran alongside the fence of the neighbourhood. They soon came to a tall tree, wooden planks had been nailed to it to act as the rigs of a ladder.

"I made this my hideout the first week I was here." Leo stated proudly. "Scared of heights?"

Wally looked up the trunk, it was by far taller than the KND tree house. He blinked at the thought of one kid managing to do all of it himself...in a week...when it took Wally and his four best friends to build their one in just under three months...maybe it was just because their tree house was more high tech or something.

"No." Wally replied.

"Good." Leo smiled, taking hold of one of the planks and beginning to climb up. "See you at the top."

Wally let Leo climb up a few planks before beginning to climb himself. He had to admit, this was a workout. He thought highly of Leo being able to keep climbing this tree in order to nail these planks to it. After climbing what seemed like a buh-million planks, Wally finally saw Leo reach the top and climb into a small tree house. It was much smaller then the KND tree house, and no-where near as neat or sturdy. But how big and neat did one kid need a hide-out?

"Come on Wally, you're nearly there. Great job." Leo smiled as Wally reached the final rig.

Leo put out a hand, offering to help Wally climb onto the wooden platform. Wally reached up and took his hand, he used his other hand to grab hold of a branch and use it to pull himself up. The branch suddenly snapped, causing Wally to lose his balance. He fell backwards from the planks and yelled as he felt himself suspended in mid air, being held up only by Lego's hands. Wally panted in relief.

"If I let you go, do you think you could fly?" Leo asked.

Wally stared up at him blankly. Was this kid for real? He was hanging with his life at risk here.  
>Now was not the time for a joke about letting go. Even Hoagie would have known that.<p>

"Help me up!" Wally panted.

Leo grabbed Wally's other arm and pulled with all his might. Wally finally got to the platform and pulled himself up. He lay on the wooden floor panted with adrenalin, fear and shock. Leo lay next to him silently. He looked over at Wally and gave a playful grin.  
>"You really thought I'd drop you?" He chuckled, playfully poking at Wally.<p>

Wally chuckled and wrestled him back. The two boys laughed merrily as they play fought.  
>They calmed down after about ten minutes and just lay staring at the sky.<p>

"I had to have some sort of quiet place when I got here. I can't be around the girls 24/7." Leo laughed.

Wally nodded. "I know what you mean...there's only so much giggly girly-girlishness that a guy can handle."

Leo chuckled and nodded. "Sometimes girls really get on my rag."

"I really know what you mean." Wally grinned, looking over at him.

There was a moment of silence, which Wally then decided to break.  
>"This is a great tree house, you built it all by yourself?" He asked.<p>

Leo nodded.  
>"Awesome." Wally said. "Where'd you find all the wood?"<p>

"Out and about." Leo replied with a shrug. "It was just...you know, lying around."

Wally sat up. "Did Kuki mention our tree house? You'll have to come and see it soon. Me, Kuki and our friends built it years ago."

Leo raised his eyebrows in interest and nodded. "Sounds great. Wally, I'm really glad you're staying here, I was getting real lonely stuck in the house with girls."

Wally laughed. "Thanks, me too."


	3. Ruffians

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, lots of reviews this chapter, thanks guys :-) It's nice to know how many of you are reading and enjoying the story**

**Yougotrejected:**

**I don't really know where I was going with the poster, it was just to pass a little time while Wally was in his room lol**

**numbuh07:**

**Hehe, I made myself chuckle at that (I'm cool like that) I can just imagine the amount of wood needed, and Leo saying that he just found it. Wally would believe him and not give it a second thought.**

**Smashash2010:**

**My lips are sealed on that, I will not say a word about it, you will need to read on to find out more about him.**

**KNDFANGIRL:**

**Yeah, I just had to put that in cause I had that experience the morning after a friends party the other week. A guy I have a crush on decided to have a shower and walk across the landing in just a towel around his waist while I was sat at the top of the stairs talking to my friend...that was embarrassing X-D Thanks for reviewing :-p**

**Think Purple 54:**

**Maybe he is...or maybe there's more to him...read more to find out...I feel like a commercial :-p**

**KNDnumbuh007:**

**This is one of my fanfictions and I try to keep it fairly realistic, so Wally could not sprout wings...he'd find his levitating powers :-p**

**Haha, thanks for the review :-)**

**The Quads:**

**Uh oh, come on guys, you're brother and sister, you love each other :-p  
>Huh...who's Beckah?<strong>

**I'm like you guys, I get certain vibes from some people and take an instant liking or dislike to people, most of the time I tend to be right.**

**KNDnumbuh170:**

**Haha, I'm glad I've finally found someone who knows and likes it :-p  
>I think he's great, even if he is a brat. Strangely enough though I hate home alone films, which obviously he's most famous for. <strong>

**If you know Macauley Culkin then you'll know this because it's been bugging me for years. There's a film he was in with his sister, and it was something to do with a kidnapping or something, I remember there being a cave...what was it? Sorry about my amazing description.**

**FrankandJoe3:**

**Haha, noo, it's okay, Leo's not gay, thanks for the review :-)**

After around forty minutes of sitting, talking and playing in the tree, the two boys descended the small wooden house and ran out of the forest, into a nearby field.

"Hey, look at that!" Leo exclaimed, pointing at an old, deserted warehouse.

Wally looked up at it as the two boys approached it.

"Let's go in!" Leo said excitedly.

Wally beamed at him and followed him to the boarded up door.  
>Leo put his hands on the wood and pulled. He grunted as he strained.<br>"Give me a hand Wally." Leo panted.

Wally stepped next to him and took a grip on the wood. He pulled with all his might. Eventually the wood broke away and they both fell back onto their rears.

"Awesome." Leo chuckled.

They both stood up and stepped inside. They laughed at the rebellious feeling that was inside them.  
>"Check this out Leo!" Wally chuckled, picking up a stone and throwing it against a metal rack which was stood nearby, it made a loud clanging noise which echoed throughout the building.<p>

Leo laughed and picked up a stone. "What about this?"  
>He threw it at the nearest window, the glass smashed as the stone met with it. Wally gasped and then gave a smile. It was like something from a movie. He picked up another stone and copied, the glass fell on the floor like a drop of heavy rain. The two of them laughed as they threw stones at the glass windows, breaking them instantly.<p>

"Hey! Who's in there?" A voice yelled from outside.

"Run!" Leo yelled.

Wally dropped the stone which he had in his hand and turned to run. Only to trip and fall forward.  
>"Come on Wally! Do you want to get caught?" Leo hissed, running back and helping Wally up.<p>

Wally glanced down at his wrist. He'd fallen on some glass. A crimson red started to show on the sleeve of his hoodie. There wasn't much time to think about it though. Wally got on his feet and ran, they stood behind a pillar and listened as they heard footsteps come into the warehouse.

"You little ruffians, I know you're in here and I'm going to call the police!" The man called.

Wally peeked around the pillar. The man was middle age with brown hair. He was from around the neighbourhood. Wally had seen his face a few times before. The man stepped forward as he looked for the vandals breaking into a warehouse and smashing the windows.

"Quick." Wally hissed. He ran for the door. Leo followed him. They ran out of the door quickly and silently.  
>Leo overtook Wally as they stepped outside. Wally followed him.<br>They ran back through the forest and into their neighbourhood. They then ran into the gates of the nearby graveyard. They continued to run until they got to an old, eroded well.

Leo tried to regain his breath and gave a smirk to Wally. He sat on the side of the well and reached in, pulling a stone out from the inside of it. He pulled out a small trinket box and placed it next to him. He looked up at Wally and smirked.

"What a hiding place." Wally smiled. "What's in the box?"

Leo opened it and took out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth. He looked up at Wally and offered him the box. Wally shook his head.

"No thanks." Wally said.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a tough guy? Go on, try it."

"Smoking doesn't make you tough." Wally replied. "Do you know how dangerous those things are for you?"

Leo shrugged. "Who cares? We're all gonna die eventually anyway."

Wally leant against the wall as Leo stood on it and began to pace on it.  
>"So what's up with your gran?" Leo asked pointedly.<p>

"She's had lung cancer for two years. She's got real weak in the last few months." Wally replied.

"Didn't you want to go and see her?" Leo asked.

Wally shook his head. "My parents didn't think it would be good for me, I didn't really know her, I only met her once."

"I hate it when parents censor their kids like that. It's not like we're not old enough to understand." Leo said. "People don't like to talk about death or illness a lot, especially to kids our age. So we have to investigate. It's scientific." 

"Scientific?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

Leo nodded. "When my kid brother drowned I took a good look at his body before they took me out of the room. His lips were blue and his face was like a greyish pale colour."

"Your brother drowned?" Wally questioned. His face looking up at Leo with curiosity.

Leo nodded. "It was about a year ago, he was 5 months old."

Wally blinked and looked down. He then climbed up onto the ledge of the well, facing Leo. "Sorry."

Leo gave a sigh, he then continued with his theory. "I wonder what it would be like to see the body of someone who didn't drown, you know if they burnt or starved or something."

Wally stared at Leo, trying to take him seriously. Despite not letting on, he knew that his grandma was dying. It bothered him. He remembered her. She was the one who bought him his first bicycle for his seventh Christmas, she'd just turned up at their house that Christmas eve with presents for everyone. When asked she just replied that she thought she'd drop in. That was the best Christmas ever, his gran just seemed to light up the room, making everyone laugh and smile every minute, she taught Wally that Christmas was about family and love, not just presents and food. When she went back to Australia that boxing day Wally never saw her again. His parents just assumed that Wally had forgotten her. But he never would.

"Can we change the subject?" He asked bluntly.

"Why? If we can't talk about it to each other who can we talk to?" Leo shrugged carelessly. "Plus it's not like it's going to kill you!"

"Shut up okay!" Wally snapped. "Say anything else and I swear I'll pound the cruddy thought out of your head!"

"Try it!" Leo argued back. He took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it down the well. "I'll throw you down there!"

Was this kid actually for real? Wally didn't show any fear, he'd faced people bigger and scarier than Leo, Leo was just some messed up kid who thought too much about death.  
>Leo blinked a couple of times and obviously felt guilty.<br>"God, sorry Wally, I'm such a dolt! You're worried about your grandma right? And I'm just here talking about death...sorry you should have said...Are we friends?"

Leo reached out his hand over the well. Wally looked at him. Could he trust this guy? He just threatened to push him down the well, it would be much easier for him just to pull him.  
>No, like he said. Leo was harmless, he's Kuki's cousin for crying out loud.<br>Wally reached out and shook his hand. "Sure, I'm sorry too."

The two boys headed home for lunch.  
>Leo walked though the door first, followed by Wally. They walked into the kitchen where Genki and Kani were making lunch.<br>"Hello boys." Genki smiled when she saw them. "Did you have a good time?"

They both nodded.  
>"What did you get up to?" Genki asked cheerfully.<p>

Leo shrugged. "Oh you know, just playing around."  
>Wally smiled and nodded.<p>

"I'm going up to our room." Leo stated and he sprinted up the stairs.  
>Wally watched him go up and then sighed. He glanced into the living room to see Kuki who was reading a magazine on the couch, her headphones in her ears as she bobbed to the beat of the music.<p>

Wally walked over and stood behind her. He then crouched down and blew on her ear making her jump. She turned and beamed at him.  
>"Oh hey." She smiled, taking out her headphones "Did you guys have fun?"<p>

"Sure did." Wally nodded.

Kuki beamed. "Thanks for hanging out with Leo, I think he's been kind of lonely while he's been here."

Wally shrugged. "He's a pretty cool guy."

Kuki frowned when she looked at Wally's sleeve.  
>"What's up with your wrist?"<p>

Wally looked down at it and remembered that he was in pain. "Oh, nothing I just, you know, fell."

"What?" Kuki exclaimed, jumping up and lifting up his sleeve. She gasped at his wrist. Wally too was shocked by it. He was running on so much adrenilin that he'd forgotten that he'd hurt himself and not thought to check his wrist.

"Wally, there's shards of glass in here!" Kuki exclaimed. "Come on."

She led him into the downstairs bathroom where she opened the medic cupboard and pulled out a little first aid kit. She then ran the cold water tap and placed his arm under it.  
>Wally grunted in pain.<p>

"Keep your wrist under the tap, you need to get the glass out of your wrist. I can't believe you just left it and let the blood dry." Kuki sighed.

Wally shrugged. "I forgot about it."

Kuki gave a small chuckle. "How could you forget that you've got glass in your arm? Didn't it hurt?"

"A little, maybe." Wally stammered.

"You haven't felt dizzy or anything have you?" Kuki asked, placing a hand on his head.

'_Not until you put your hand on my head like that'_ he thought. He shook his head. "No."

"Honestly?" Kuki checked.

Wally nodded his head. "I haven't felt dizzy."

"Okay." Kuki sighed, turning off the tap and taking his wrist. She then took a towel and pressed it against the wound. "What were you guys doing?"

"Just hanging around." Wally lied. Kuki would eat him alive if she knew he'd been vandalising.

Kuki looked down at his wrist in concern. "Leo didn't fall on any glass too did he?"

Wally shook his head. "No."

"Okay." Kuki nodded. "Leo seems to really like you."

Wally gave a small smile then furrowed his brow. "He told me that his cousin drowned."

Kuki blinked and then looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Yeah, Davey."

"Davey? Was that his name?" Wally asked.

Kuki nodded. "My aunt was giving him a bath. The phone rang and she left him for a minute...she never ever used to leave him especially when he was having a bath...but the one time she did...she came back and he'd drowned in the water."

Wally stared at Kuki while he listened to the horrible story. Kuki gave a little sniff.  
>"Hey, I'm sorry." He whispered. Wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her close. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"<p>

"I told Abby." Kuki replied. Her voice beginning to waver. "But I didn't want to go around saying that my aunt left my cousin in the bath on his own. It just sounds like she wanted him to die!"

She gave a small sob and tears began to fall.  
>"Shh." Wally whispered in her ear. "It's okay."<p>

She slowly began to calm down. Wally rocked her gently and rested his cheek on her head, sniffing in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"Kuki! Will you come and help me dish up lunch?" Genki called from the kitchen.

Both of them jumped.  
>"Uh, just apply pressure to that." Kuki told him. Wally pit his hand on top of the towel covering his wound and Kuki stood up and walked out. Wally watched her go.<br>He felt so sorry for Kuki, a thought then came to him. He should feel more sympathy for Leo.


	4. Jello hair!

**Think Purple 54:**

**Yeah it's not a nice story about Davey :-( I'll try not to depress you all this chapter.  
><strong>

**Sweetness Ninja:**

**...he is**

**Numbuh07:**

**You'll have keep reading to find out, he's definitely not completely mentally stable. Erm, Leo's eleven, Wally and Kuki are twelve going on thirteen. Yeah, I'm sorry to say that I do know eleven year olds who smoke :-/ it's actually awful.**

**Buddygirl1004:**

**Ahh, hey Beckah :-)  
>Haha, well if you can't fight and make up with your family who can you do it to?<strong>

**Leo's eleven, Wally and Kuki are twelve.**

**FrankandJoe3:**

**Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it. Really, what's an M.E?  
>Inbred in disguise? Lol, not quite but yeah he does seem kind of sadistic doesn't he?<strong>

**Yougotrejected:**

**I know :-( It's really sad about Davey, maybe that's why Leo's the way he is.**

**KNDnumbuh007:**

**...maybe he is...maybe there's something more to him. I don't know, maybe Davey's death had an impact on him because he's so young?**

**KNDnumbuh170:**

**Hmm, never heard of that one, I'll have to try and watch it I think he's brilliant even if he was a brat.**

**KNDFANGIRL:**

**Yeah true, without a towel would be extremely embarrassing. My one friend tried to grab his towel as he walked past. It was actually more funny than embarrassing but when your crush catches you checking him out...yeah lol.**

**Thanks, well it's Wally, he'll forget about the wound until he sees the bandage :-p Thanks for the review.**

Kuki sat writing in her diary in bed. It was 9:30pm and the sound of two chuckling boys in the room next to her was becoming very distracting.

"Okay, quiet down now boys." Genki called as she came up the stairs. "It's bedtime now."

Kuki heard the two boys laugh and her mother sigh.  
>"I mean it, not another peep."<p>

Kuki giggled at her cousins cheeky reaction.  
>"Peep! Peep!"<p>

She heard Genki tut and walk back down the stairs. The two boys laughed again.  
>Kuki smiled at the sound of her sister banging on the door.<br>"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

She then heard Mushi storm back to her room.

Kuki sighed and put down her diary, crawling to the edge of her bed so that she could see her reflection in the vanity mirror. She then reached over and took her paddle brush, she sat and brushed her hair. Kuki then stood up and walked out of her room, into the bathroom.

While in the bathroom she heard the two boys come out of their room and move around in the hallway. The two of them hissed to each other in disagreement but Kuki couldn't make out what they were saying. When she came out of the door she saw the two of them in the hallway.

She suspiciously glanced from one boy to the other and walked toward her room, not taking her eyes off them. She stopped at her door, Wally was looking really guilty, she knew that face well.

"What?" She asked.

Leo looked completely innocent, his face was straight and if it were just him Kuki would not have suspected anything.  
>"Nothing."<p>

Kuki blinked and took another step as she opened her door, a rattling noise was heard and the next thing Kuki knew, she had sloppy, green slime over her head, down her pyjamas, and a bucket was loosely hanging over her head like a helmet. The bucket had hit her pretty hard and it really hurt.  
>Leo burst out laughing, Kuki stared at Wally who couldn't help but give a small smirk. Kuki sniffed and burst into tears, she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.<p>

"Ah, sorry Kuki, we didn't know you'd react like that!" Leo chuckled from behind the door, Kuki heard him walk back to his room.

She picked up her brush and stared in her mirror as she attempted to brush the jello from her hair. She sobbed at the sight of herself, the jello was sticking in her hair and was knotting up more as she brushed. She heard a gentle knock at her door, before she could answer, Wally walked in.

"Sorry, it was Leo's idea, are you okay?" He asked.

Kuki glared at him. "I've got jello moulded to my head like cement! What do you think?"

"Have you been crying?" Wally asked. "I didn't think it'd upset you that much it was Leo's idea and I..."

"It's not that." Kuki sighed. "That just made me feel really upset, my eyes are all teary because the bucket hit my head real hard and it really hurt."

Wally sighed and sat on the bed, opposite to her. "Sorry, I thought it was funny until I saw how thick the jello had set and...well by then we'd set it up and you were coming out."

Kuki sighed as she continued to attempt getting the green food out of her hair, she wasn't succeeding.

"Here, let me." Wally said, he clambered over the bed and took the brush from her.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "What can you do if I can't get it out?"

Wally's eyes met with hers in the mirror for a short second before he put his attention back to her hair. He slowly brought the brush down her hair, it pulled a little but didn't hurt her.  
>"Once Joey had this huge competition with his mates. It was his idea of course. They all bought as much bubble gum as they could afford, shared it out equally between them and then had a match to see who could blow the biggest bubble."<p>

Kuki watched him as he told her the story. Wally gave a chuckle at the memory.  
>"He walked in the house looking like he was wearing some weird candy face-pack, it was all over his face, clothes, hair. The only reason he could see where he was going was because he'd clawed at it and managed to dig some holes for his eyes. I had to help mum while she tried everything under the sun to get that gum out of his hair, it took her 5 hours."<p>

"Great." Kuki mumbled.

Wally smirked. "Got any peanut butter?"

Kuki raised an eyebrow at him. "Now? But you were helping me do this? You can't just go and make a PB and J sandwich at..."

"That's what it's for." Wally smiled. He stood up and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen.

He soon reappeared with the jar of peanut butter in his hand, he unscrewed the lid and pulled out a handful.

"Ew! You are not putting that in my hair!" Kuki cringed, pulling away as he neared her.

Wally scoffed. "It's either Peanut butter or jello."

Kuki bit her lip.

"Trust me." Wally said, he sat back down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair, spreading the peanut butter on her head, roots and hair.

"Ew!" Kuki closed her eyes at the feel and smell of the mixture of food in her hair. "Now what?"

"I eat it!" Wally replied.

"What!" Kuki exclaimed.

Wally chuckled. "I'm kidding, it does smell good enough to eat though. Just go wash your hair and you'll be fine, you might be better to triple lather."

Kuki did as she was told, she stood up and walked into the bathroom and did her hair. When she was done she wrapped it into a towel and walked back into her room, where Wally was lay on her bed, flicking through a book that she had been reading over the past few nights.

"What is this?" Wally asked, scan reading a few pages while he flicked vigorously through it.

Kuki sat on the edge of her bed. "It's called misery, by Stephen King."

"Misery? Let me guess, a guy leaves her, she gets depressed, he comes back, they get married? Yada yada yada?" Wally rolled his eyes putting the book back onto the dressing table next to the bed where he'd found it.

Kuki shrugged. "Actually, this guy is in a car crash, a woman saves him and takes him back to her house to treat his wounds, he's too ill to move so he's stuck in his bed all day and..."

"They fall in love?" Wally said with a sweet, sappy, mocking voice.

Kuki shook her head. "No, well he's a writer and she's his 'number one fan' in his latest book he killed his main character who this woman idolised. She goes nuts and starts to torture him."

Wally blinked, picking the book back up and flicking through it once again. "Really? How's it end?"

"I don't know, the part I've got to, she's left him on his own in her house for days, he can't move, he can't go bathroom and he can't get the painkilling pills he needs. So he's just stuck there in agony. It's awful...I am hoping that it turns into a romance at the end though...maybe it's just she's lonely and needs somebody to love her." Kuki thought aloud.

With a roll of his eyes Wally put the book back down.  
>Kuki looked in her mirror as she took the towel from her head. She picked up her brush and put it though her hair easily.<br>"Wow Wally, that worked great. Who'd have known that _You'd_ give me hair advice." Kuki teased. "Maybe tomorrow you can paint my nails."

"Hey, watch it." Wally chuckled. "Just because I know smart stuff like that doesn't make me a cruddy girl."

Kuki smiled at him though the mirror but winced when she brushed over the crown of her head where the bucket had hit her.  
>Wally frowned. "Are you okay?"<p>

Kuki gave a small nod. "It's just where the bucket hit me, it still really hurts."

"Let me see." Wally rolled over and crawled up the bed to her side, he then knelt up and moved sher hair out of the way to see a small red mark and a forming lump. He hissed a little, almost feeling her pain. "Ouch, that looks pretty sore, let me get some ice or something for it."

He went back down to the kitchen and came back up with a bag of frozen peas. "Just put this on it."  
>He sat next to her and gently pressed it onto her head. Kuki couldn't help but give a weak smile and a small sigh.<p>

Wally raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I never knew you had this much of a sweet side. I thought I knew you inside out." Kuki giggled.

Wally gave a small laugh. "Well you tell anyone and I'll have to kill you."

Kuki giggled and beamed at him. Maybe Leo's practical jokes weren't turning out so bad. This was the most time she'd spent with Wally in all the time he'd been here, and he was being so sweet with her.


	5. Wild Chase

**Finally got a new laptop, still pretty busy but I'll try to update a little more frequently than I have done. Thanks for all the reviews.**

The next day Wally and Leo strolled down by the lake, near the dock. They approached a gate which Leo immediately climbed over. It wasn't a hard climb, the gate itself only reached Wally's shoulder, however Wally held back.

"I don't think we're supposed to go there." Wally cautioned.

Leo jumped from the top of the gate and landed the opposite side. "We'll be fine, Kuki always described you as kind of a rebel, you don't seem like that to me."

Wally sighed and reluctantly climbed the gate and joined Leo on the other side. Leo grinned and they turned and continued to walk across the bridge. They got about half way before they heard a faint, quick drumming behind them. They turned to see a Staffordshire bull terrier running towards them.

The two boys screamed and immediately turned, rapidly increasing their pace to sprint towards other fence in front of them.  
>"Run!" Leo yelled.<br>Wally scoffed as he charged. "Don't you think I am?"

The stocky terrier barked as it ran behind them, its teeth bared and drool dripping from its mouth. The sound of its pads on the wood, coming closer and closer to them made Wally's heart pound. He turned to see how far the dog was and was petrified to see it was only a few metres away. Not watching his step Wally stumbled and fell to the floor. In a panic, he scrambled to stand up but couldn't find his feet, a quick glance behind him showed that the dog was rapidly getting closer and closer.  
>"Come on!" Leo yelled, running to Wally's side and hauling him up. He pushed Wally to make him run to the gate.<p>

As soon as Wally reached the gate he made no hesitation to jump onto it and climb over. Leo did exactly the same. They both reached the top of the gate, missing the dog's jaws by inches. Wally and Leo dropped to the other side and panted as they stared at the vicious canine before them.  
>Wally stepped forward and looked at a sign on the gate '<strong>Intruders Beware- Dogs patrol this area<strong>'. 

"Weird how they didn't have that sign on the other end." Wally spat. 

Leo walked up to the dog and bared his teeth, mimicking its ferocious growl and barking back at it. "Stupid mutt!"

Wally grabbed Leo's shoulder and pulled him back. Leo looked at Wally and smirked.  
>"I love dogs." He smiled, they both looked back at the dog as they turned and continued their walk.<p>

"Where are we actually going?" Wally asked.

Leo glanced at him. "There's something I found that I want to show you."

They went to the beach and walked along the sand. Wally gazed around as they walked, he looked at the sea, it looked bitterly cold. The grey waves were crashing carelessly back into the navy blue water, some attacked the solid rocks. Wally's gaze went to the damp, dull sand. Then to the cliff on the opposite side of him. A figure contrasting the dull and miserable atmosphere around him caught his eye.

"Hey Leo isn't that Kuki?" Wally pointed.

Leo followed Wally's gaze and nodded. "Oh yeah." 

Sure enough, his best friend and Leo's cousin was sat on the top of the cliff, her legs dangling over the edge. She stared out into the sea, obviously deep in thought.

"I wonder what she's doing up there on her own." Wally thought aloud.

Leo shrugged. Wally looked back up and decided to get her attention.

"Hey Kuki!" He called up to her. No reaction. "KUKI!"

Kuki jumped and looked down to see the two boys waving at her. She smiled and gave a small wave back.  
>"What are you doing?" Her friend called up to her.<p>

"Nothing, just…thinking!" She shouted back.

"Want to come with us? Leo was going to show me something!" Wally shouted.

Kuki shook her head. "No thanks. Have fun."  
>She smiled as the two boys waved at her and walked off.<p>

Wally turned to glance at her as he followed Leo along the sandbank. Then turned back to Leo as he approached an old, worn beach hut.

"Whose is this?" Wally asked as Leo opened the door.

Leo shrugged. "It looks like it's been deserted for years. It was totally empty when I first found it, all the stuff in here I found and collected."

Wally looked inside and gasped. Inside the shed was a variety of objects ranging from shells to clothes.  
>"Here's what I wanted to show you. I found it last night?" Leo said as he walked up to a side table.<p>

"Last night?" Wally questioned.

Leo nodded. "I like to sneak out when everyone's asleep and search the town. I found this washed up on the shore when the tide was way out. It was stuck in a load of quick sand. I think it came from some whaling boat or something."

Wally's eyes widened when he saw what Leo was referring to. In Leo's arms was a harpoon gun. There was no arrow but it still looked petrifying.

"I think that if we carve some wood the right shape, we could use them as arrows." Leo smirked, handing the harpoon to Wally. Wally stared at it and pointed it in front of him, pretending to shoot.

"Want to give it a try?" Leo asked, a bright glint in his eye. Wally stared at him and nodded.  
>Leo beamed and took the harpoon from Wally. "Grab some of that wood and the knife." He ordered. Wally looked to where Leo was motioning to see a pile of firewood and an axe on the floor, a penknife was on the table next to it. Wally did as Leo asked and picked up the knife, putting it into his pocket and grabbed a few chunks of wood.<br>He then followed Leo out of the shed, being sure to close the wooden door behind him.  
>They walked back across the beach. Wally made sure to glance back up at the cliff, Kuki was no longer there.<br>They approached a wall near the pier and placed the objects down. Leo sat next to the harpoon and picked up some wood. "You got the knife?" He asked.  
>Wally crouched down next to him and handed him the small weapon. Leo took it and carefully began to carve at the pieces of wood. It took him about fifteen minutes before he had carved four thin wooden stakes out of one chunk of wood. During this time Wally watched intently with fascination.<br>"Where'd you learn to do that?" Wally asked as Leo picked up one of the wooden stakes and placed it into the harpoon.

"I got a lot of time to myself at home." Leo shrugged. He then knelt up and stared out for a target. Wally's followed the direction which it was pointed when Leo obviously saw a target. "Lock and load…now we line up the kitty cat. Let's put our aim to the test."

Wally cocked an eyebrow, sure enough a cat was sat on the fence that the two boys had jumped over to escape the dog. It was peacefully sat grooming its calico fur.  
>"Don't hit it." Wally said hastily. He wasn't sure whether Leo was actually planning to or not, but didn't want to take the chance. "Get the post instead…give it a scare?"<p>

Leo cocked an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the target. A silence fell for a second as Leo concentrated and fired. A sudden swooshing sound made Wally jump. The wooden arrow from the weapon sped through the air faster than he could blink and hit the wooden post of the fence. The cat was immediately startled and leapt from the bridge, running out of sight.

"Whoa, Great shot!" Wally exclaimed.

Leo smirked. "I think I should work on my aim a littler more though."

Wally blinked, not certain of the meaning of that remark, however he wasn't looking forward to asking and finding out, so chose to ignore the comment.  
>When they returned, it was time for dinner. They were welcomed greatly by Genki who immediately dished up food and called the family to sit and eat. The mealtime was crowded and quite loud, about as crowded and loud as you'd expect from a family of six eating around a table. It was mainly just small chatter, the type that happens at most meals to prevent the silence, such as talking about how people's days have been, asking to pass a food or sauces.<br>Wally at this time chose to turn to Kuki, who was sat next to him, and ask her about when he had seen her earlier.

"What were you doing up on the cliff earlier? You seemed really…distracted." He said.

Kuki glanced at her mother, father and sister at the opposite end of the table to ensure that they were engrossed in their own conversations and not listening in.  
>"It's where I go to think about things. You know like the KND or school or…Davey."<p>

Wally frowned. "I didn't know that you got so chocked up about him. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Kuki put down her cutlery and looked at her parents. "Mum, Dad, we've finished, may we please leave the table?"

"Of course honey." Genki smiled.

Kuki stood up and glanced at Wally to follow her.

"Hey Wally? Fancy going to the hideout?" Leo asked as he stood up.

Wally turned to look at Leo, then looked back at Kuki who was stood in the doorway. Her depending face was too much for him to resist.  
>"I think I'll hang here tonight mate."<p>

Leo nodded and walked out, being sure to call to Genki and Kani "I'll be back later!"

Wally then followed Kuki into the living room and sat next to her on the couch.  
>"I guess I just didn't really like talking about it." Kuki said quietly. "It's not nice telling people that your baby cousin died by drowning in a bath. It makes your Aunt sound evil."<p>

Wally shook his head. "No it doesn't."  
>He stared at Kuki, she looked as if she were about to cry, he didn't want to see her cry. Anytime Kuki cried he'd always feel himself well up, even if she was crying over something stupid like a sad soap opera or the destruction of a rainbow monkey. End of the line, it broke his heart to see her sad. "You knew you can always talk to me."<p>

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, thanks Wally."  
>He beamed back.<br>"You know the same goes for you right? I'm always here for you." Kuki informed him.  
>Wally nodded. "Yeah, I know."<p> 


End file.
